The invention relates to a measuring cassette for measuring the position of at least one magnetic head in a magnetic tape cassette recorder along different coordinates with respect to the transport path along which the magnetic tape of a magnetic tape cassette is passed in front of the headface of the magnetic head during play operation.
For measuring the positions of the magnetic heads within magnetic tape cassette recorders, it is usual to use gauges with which the position of the magnetic head is adjusted. If, however, the housing of such a recorder is already closed up due to its housing having been fitted, then it is not possible to measure the position of the magnetic heads with respect to the magnetic tape.